It was only Highschool
by Sweetiepie78
Summary: What does Emma think when all her memories come flooding back to her on Graduation Day. Im thinking of writing a sequeal to this but its for you to decided! So please R&R! One-Shot


Ok this is my first One-shot so please bare with me. Also...i got this idea last night at 1 AM so yeah.

XxX

Emma sat there, listening to Liberty say her speach for Graduation. Liberty of course was the Valid Victorian. Emma had finally did it. She had pulled herself together these past few years and finished highschool. She always thought that she would never make it on account everything that had happened over the years with her. She did though. As Emma sat with her graduating class, she started to think about all of the memories that had happened to her over the years at Degrassi Community School.

**Flashback**

" Do you want to dance?" Emma had asked Sean. It was their schools frist dance of the year and Sean was about to beat up Jimmy and Emma had to do something about.

" Yeah." he answered. He guided Emma out to the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist. Emma's stomach filled with butterflies as they danced on the floor that night.

**End of Flashback**

Emma smiled at the memory. They were so young then and only in grade 7.

She continued to listen to Liberty say her speach.

" With Grace and Hope that had filled so many lives here..." she had begun, but Emma had already trailed off again.

**Flashback**

" So it's Friday..." Sean had asked Emma.

" Yeah...." she aswered back to him.

" Do you maybe want to uh...hang out." Sean asked her again. He was so nervous.

" Hang out?" Emma questioned.

" Yeah I could pick you up at 7?"

" Sure!" She told him.

Sean had walked away and Manny walked back to Emma.

" So Em...tell me! What did he want?"

" Manny, Im not sure, but I think he just asked me on a date!!!"

**End of Flaskback**

" So many lives were touched here..."

Emma had remembered their first date. It had gone terrible! With birds crapping on her shoulder and having her mom take two pictures of them. Then Emma losing her walet and Sean was nice enough to dig in the trash to try and find it. It had turned out that Emma had her walet in her jacket pocket the whole time. She ran away sure enough that Sean had hated her after what had happened, but on the following Monday Sean had asked for one of the pictures.

**Flashback**

Everybody was meeting in ally after school. Emma had decided to follow. She soon found out that Jimmy and Sean were going to fight.

" Sean what if Radditch finds out? You'll get suspended."

" This is off school property Emma. Now leave." Sean told her.

Soon they started to fight and Emma could not get them to stop. She soon got to close and Sean had lost his temper. He pushed her hard to the ground. She fell into a pile of leaves. That was it, the final straw.

" Emma i, i, i, Just wait!" Sean said after he realized what he had did.

She just shook her head and ran away.

**End of Flashback**

" I just want to add to this..."

Emma thought of that day again. How he was so sorry the next day but Emma was not going to forgive him. The next year though her mom was getting married to her Media Immersions teacher Archie Simpson also known as Snake. Manny had invited Sean behind her back, then un- invited him. Emma though the next morning had went in her pajamas with crazy hair and invited him again.

** Flashback**

" Why aren't you dancing? " he asked.

" Nobody had really caught my interest." she said.

" What about now?"

" I love to."

They had started to dance and then it happened. They kissed. That was the best day of her life.

**End of flashback**

" How so many up and downs this school has had."

Emma thought of that day in the ravigne. Snake had started Chemo and she was always busy. Sean barely got to see her and he wanted to be with her so bad. So when they cleaned the ravigne Sean and Emma started to make out till Kendra interupted.

**flashback**

" Oh just picking up trash!" she said, then walked away.

Emma got up and went inside, Sean following.

" See you next class"

He just kept on walking.

" Fine then be like that."

Sean stopped walking and turned around to walk back to her.

" Be like what?" he questioned.

" Sulky." she answered.

" Well excuse me for wanting to spend time for my girlfriend."

" Well im sorry I didn't want to like makeout in front of everyone." she said.

" You never want to do anything. Emma Nelson the Enviormentalist Cruzator, the babysitter, the Nurse."

" Snake has cancer Sean."

** End of Flashback**

" We always tried to work them out..." Libert was still saying.

Emma frowned at that one memory and how so many were like that. Sean had ditched Emma for those Losers and that hurt. Alot. Especially when she tried to apologize the next day and he turned her down.

**Flashback**

" Got nothin to say." he said.

Those words had hit her heart like a thousand stabbing knives.

**End of Flashback**

" Even though we had very many tragedies."

That hurt Emma. It reminded her of what happened in grade 10 with Rick. He was going to shoot Emma, but Sean had saved her life. He wrestled Rick with the gun then the gun went off. Killing Rick. Even though Sean was a hero, She still loved him. She thought of that day that Sean,Ellie,Jay,and Her all went to Wasaga Beach. They saw Tyler Bishop, the guy that Sean had deafened in one ear. They finally got to see Sean's parents, twice to be exact. But what Emma loved the most about that little trip was that Sean had apologized.

**Flashback**

" Emma im sorry."

" For what?"

" For everything...everything I have put you through in the past...everything."

" anicent history, its in the past."

**End of Flashback**

" And in the end...we have always forgiven."

That was one of the best days of her life. He had apologized and she had forgiven. But even though she should have known that, that day she was never going to see him again.

**Flashback**

" Im staying. For the first time in my life I need to be here,now."

As Emma got into the car, she looked at him. For the first time in along time, she could tell he was happy.

**End of Flashback**

Emma's eyes had started to tear. She missed Sean, she really did. After everything that they had gone through in their lives at Degrassi, it had only made them stronger. She knew that in 5 days her friends and her would be moving to New York to go to college, and her life was only beginning. She wanted so badly though to see him. Just look at his face again, just to know that he was alright and alive. Just to know that he was still her Sean.

" And I may speak for all of Degrassi students that These were the best years of our life. Even though it was only high school."

Everyone stood up and clapped for Liberty. Emma looked around. She saw Toby with his arm around Kendra,Jt was still Jt. He has had on and off relatonships with alot of girls and Manny...well she apologized to Emma and now there working on there friendship. Everything seemed to fall into place after Emma woke up and smelled the Roses.

After all it was only high school.


End file.
